Can we be together?
by Lady Kaze
Summary: Fuu and Ferio fic... Fuu and Ferio were separated, but Fuu carried something special before she was gone...and now, things are getting complicated.
1. Gone

HI!!!!! Please tell me what you think. Enjoy!!!!!

"**Can we be together?"**

Chapter 1 "Gone"

"You have your lunch box?" asked the young woman. The little boy beside her nodded.His amber greenish eyes joyfully watched the other children entering the school gates in front of him.

"You remember my phone number, and your grandmother's phone number?" the woman asked kneeling beside the boy, her golden brownish hair tickled his nose as she kissed him on the ckeek. He giggled.

"Yes mom. I have everything, I have my books, and my pencils and colors and lunch and everything." He said between laughs. "You are just more nervous than me mom!" he said as his mother stood up and smiled gently.

"Yes I am..." she watched again at the boy. His green hair was well brushed and his school uniform neatly arranged. She smiled proudly. The boy watched her and smiled. He loved to se her mother's eyes. They were deep green and full of emotions, always thoughtful.

"I think I should be leaving now." The little boy said watching the last children enter. His mother nodded and gave him a last kiss.

"Best of luck on your first day." She said as he hugged her and kissed her too.

"Thanks. I love you mommy."

"I love you too." She said standing up and watching her son run exitedly inside the school. She watched at the sky, it was clean, and blue. Few clouds were on it and some birds flew freely. She sighed as she took something from her skirt pocket. She watched at the gem on her hand and whispered something, hoping it would be heard, but she knew it wouldn't get there. _"You'd be so proud... Ferio."_

"Ferio!" The man in black armor ran behind the crown prince of Cefiro.

"What is it? Lantis...." Ferio tunerd around to see his royal captain. Lantis bowed.

"Master Mage Clef wants to see you..." he said not looking at his prince. "....now."

Ferio closed his eyes trying to control his fury. "For what? He wants to tell me the same old things?" he said ironically walking the same direction he was heading. Lantis watched him and sighed... it has been like this since Fuu disapeared.

"What should I tell him?" he asked. Ferio stopped and turned to watch his friend.

"The same thing... I am not going to marry anyone, or have anything to do with this political stuff he wants me to get into." He said forwning.

"Not even for saving Cefiro?" Lantis dared to ask. Ferio turned around and started walking again.

"I am not my sister Lantis." He said waving his hand motioning Lantis to go away.

Lantis watched his prince leave. He gave his head a slight massage before hearing the mage's voice inside his head.

"He is not coming, is he?" Clef said.

"He is not willing to accept any of your proposals... it is useless." Lantis said. "I'm afraid he might even try to escape or something."

"He can't. Lantis, please, try to make him understand..."

"How? I myself don't understand it Clef... why are you doing this?" asked Lantis looking at the window of the palace. He spotted a red figure moving through the gardens.

The mage didn't answer. Lantis sighed again. "I'm leaving now... Ferio needs his time, to think things through. But know, I don't agree with you either..."

Lantis walked toward the nearest door leading to the gardens. Question after question emerging one after another. Why was Clef trying to make Feiro marry someone else? Didn't he know how much he loves Fuu? Why was he saying it was a matter of saving or not Cefiro? His mind was dizzy thinking in all that when suddenly he felt some jump on him.

"Lantis! Where were you? I was looking for you all over the palace!" the young redheaded woman said huggimg Lantis. Lantis smiled and hugged her too.

"Hikaru... I was.. trying to find Ferio." He said looking at the woman on his arms. Hiakru has grown a lot since he had mer her. At her 24 years she was as beatiful as ever and as cheerful. She looked at him and frowned.

"You are not trying to make him marry that princess form I don't know where are you?" she said with a serious tone on her voice. Lantis smiled.

"I was...but because Clef asked me too. But it is in vain.. Ferio won't marry anyone but Fuu." He said kissing her on the cheek. Hikaru smiled but got thoughtful. Fuu, she disappeared five years ago. No one knew how or why. Umi and her had stayed there, for the other strange thing was they were trapped in Cefiro. Not that it mattered, since she was happy with Lantis. But being not able to get to Earth. Hiakru and the rest couldn't tell if Fuu was there and fine. Hikaru looked at Lantis' eyes.

"I am terribly worried about Fuu. And about my family too." She said hiding her head on Lantis' chest. He caressed her head and kissed her gently.

"Do not worry. I am sure she is fine and on Earth. Which means she must have told your parents you are fine." Hikaru smiled trying to believe in that. But she wasn't sure, no one was.

Ferio walked faster and faster. "Marrying another woman! For Cefiro! Never!" he thought clenching his hands into a fist. He arrived at some very big doors and opened them. The room was empty, just as he expected. Fuu's room hadn't been used since she was gone. No one entered there exept for him and some few visits from Umi and Hikaru. He closed the door behind him and sighed.

"I am going to find you. No matter what." He said almost as a whisper. He kneeled beside the bed and rested his head on it. So many memories. Five years had past since they had been there. Ferio closed his eyes trying to remember every time he had spent with her. He smiled and some tears fell form his eyes. "Where are you?"

"Hououji Kenshin" the teacher passed assistance. A boy with green hair and joyfull eyes raised his arm. This was his first day at school. Everybody watched at him for he seemed very small for being there. In fact, Kenshin was just four years old and he was one year early on school because he was just too smart. Kenshin had wished for this day to come for many months now and he was enjoying every instant. He was happy he could at last, get out of his house and be able to have some friends. Because he had to be right by his mother, learning to use his magic powers, he couldn't go to a normal school and didn't have many friends. Now, Fuu had decided it was time Kenshin could go to school, and for everybodys surprise, (well not Fuu) he was accepted in an older class.

"Hououji, can you please introduce yourself. Tell us about your parents and your favorite things to do." The teacher said as she had with everyone else.

Kenshin stood up and smiled. "Good morning. I am Hououji Kenshin and am four years old. I LOVE to play video games and I practice kendo at the Shidou dojo. I live with my mother in an apartment and she works as a programmer at a software company." He said proud of himself. It took some time for him to say all this properly.

The teacher nodded. "Very good. Your father?" she asked taking some notes on her notebook. Kenshin looked at the teacher. He hadn't said anything had he? Why would she ask?

"Ano... mmm He, he is not here right now." He said trying not to look nervous, well at least not too nervous. The teacher looked at Kenshin for some seconds then gave him a weak smile. "Very good, then." And she continued with her class. Kenshin sat and smiled to himself. He looked around and found his classmates looking at him and saying things to one other's ears. Kenshin wondered what were they saying.

Fuu opened the door to her office. It was a very small room inside her apartment. She worked there most of the time and was grateful. she needed to be there, near Kenshin. She sat on her chair as she started her computer. She waited till the operating system would charge. She closed her eyes only to see Ferio's amber eyes. She always thought about him. She tried to stop a tear that formed in her eye. But at last it escaped rolling through her cheek. She opened her eyes and tried to recover her composture when she viewed something on her desktop. Her eyes widened in fear as she read the messeage that was now the wallpaper of her computer.

Well......... did you like it? Please review. Thanks!

Kaze


	2. Fight?

Hi again! Back with another chapter. Thanks to everyone that reviewed! And well, answering a question:

Nop, Ferio doesn't know he is a father.

Heheh, poor Ferio… it is kind of hard to write such things… it makes me sad… but well, let's see how this turns out!

(Special thanks to Marlene… about "the quest"… I am going to continue it.. but now I am in a mayor black out… but don't worry, I promised I'd finish it, right?)

By the way, I just re-edited this chapter because… oh well, you might have noticed.. it was a mess…..o.o

I DO NOT own anything of rayearth, only this story sighs( great ). Anyway…. Enjoy!

Can we be together?

Chapter 2

FIGHT!?

"KENSHIN WILL DIE" Fuu read the phrase again. She stood up in fear letting the chair fall down. She stared at the computer in fear. How? How could someone possibly do that? Her body started to tremble, but then she calmed down. Someone HAD wrote that. Which meant someone had access to her computer.

She put the chair in its place and she sat down, looking at her office. No one was there. She started typing something, looking for the means the person used to enter her computer. Fuu worked on it as she tried to figure out who in this world would do this. Nothing. According to her, no one had entered her computer… the last one must have been her. But then….

Some minutes later, Fuu sat on her bed trying to think things thouroughly. There was no sign of some one entering her house. There was no sign of someone accessing her computer, either by internet or at her office. How then? Fuu sighed. Kenshin would never make a joke like that, and she would know if he entered the computer.

Fuu stayed there in silence. Her logical mind told her this had to be a joke from someone… but none the less a joke. She had no money, no one could be interested in kidnaping Kenshin or hurting him. Why would they? There were no reasons. Then… she froze. "Not in this world." She told for herself. She was brought back to reality when her phone rang. She looked at it for some seconds, three times it rang when she answered.

"Mrs Hououji?" a female voice said.

"Yes?"

"I am principle Tsume, I'll be needing you at the school right now. There's been a problem, with your son."

Kenshin stood in front of the principle's desk. He saw the woman talk with his mother. He looked at the floor, when Mrs Tsume hang up.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" she asked resting in her back on her chair and crossing her arms. Kenshin thought adults did that often. Kenshin looked at the principle and stayed in silence.

"You are in big trouble, did you know that?" she said looking at him. Kenshin nodded. "I can't help you if you don't even tell me why you fought."

Kenshin looked at Mrs Tsume. He rubbed his now purple eye. It hurt, but he didn't feel sorry about what happened. He stared at Mrs Tsume and smiled weakly. "I never meant to make you angry Mrs Tsume." He said. Kenshin looked at his prnciple as she started giving him a speech he wouldn't listen.

Fuu entered the principle´s office and found her son in front of Mrs Tsume's desk.

"Good morning Mrs Tsume." She said approaching the principle. She looked at her son. He wasn't looking at her.

"Good day Mrs Hououji. Please, have a seat." Fuu sat down on a chair next to Kenshin. She looked at him. "A fight?" she thought. That was not a common reaction on her son.

"Mrs Hououji, as I already told you, you son started a fight. The boy got his nose broken, and the parents are waiting for an explanation." The principle said looking calmly at the young woman.

Fuu gasped. "A.. broken nose?" she asked at Kenshin. He just nodded. "Mrs Hououji, you realize the problem? This is unacceptable for a student in this school." Fuu looked at the principle. She wasn't going to expulse Kenshin? Was she?

"Mrs Tsume, I know this is truly a very difficult situation. But please, let Kenshin explain himself. I am sure there most be a reason for all this, for he is not a bad boy." Fuu said hopefully.

"I've already tried, Mrs Hououji." Said the principle. "I've asked Kenshin what happened. But he won't tell me. This other boy says it's your son's fault.But I wanted to hear his version of the story. Maybe I should leave you alone. You understand, that if we don't find out what happened, Kenshin will need to be expelled." Mrs Tsume said as she stood up and walked out her office. Fuu sighed and looked at her son.

"Umi, there's no way you are going to tell Ferio. It will only make him…uhhmmm… hopefull?" Ascot said following the blue maiden in front of him. Umi turned around and watched him.

"Ascot, this is serious, if Zazu has found a way to letting us get to Earth, Ferio has to be the first one to know!" she said. Ascot nodded. "Yes, but Geo said it wasn't functional yet." He said under his breathing.

"But that is enough." She said caressing his hair. "It will make him feel happier, with hope of seeing Fuu again." Ascot knew she was right, but then, if the machine never works, Ferio would just have the feeling of loosing Fuu again.

"And besides," Umi said looking sternly the way they've come from. " that will make that obnouxios mage to understand Fuu and Ferio are NEVER going to be separated. No matter what." She said smiling at Ascot. "Juts as us." She said as she kissed him gently on his lips. Ascot smiled. It was really a tough work to make Umi love him, but she did at last, one day four years ago. Umi was always very independent.

"Umi." He said not really wanting to spoil the moment. "You know, we are not sure she is on Eartj right? I mean, there's a chance she is not there." He said. Umi looked at him. He was right, but still, where else wouldshe be? "Yeah, maybe, but chances are low. I mean, we have to believe she is there." Ascot smiled. "Right."

"Kenshin, please, you have never lied to me. Why did this happened?" Fuu asked cleaning her son's wound. Kenshin looked at her. "I don't want to lie mom. It's just that…" he said. "Was it your fault?" she asked. Kenshin nodded. "I hit him first, if that's what you mean." Fuu frowned. "But then, there must have been something, he did something to make you angry." Kenshin looked at the floor, there was something…

"I… just don't want to hurt you…" he said Fuu hugged her son. "Please." She said. Kenshin sighed and told her what happened:

During recess time:

"Ja, so you don't have a dad?!" the boy said rising his voice. Kenshin looked at him. "I've told you I do have a dad, he is… just not with us right now." Kenshin said trying to calm himself. "Yeah.. do you know what my mommy says about kids like you?" the boy said pushing Kenshin aside. Kenshin fell to the floor and looked at the boy. He was really making an effort not to explode. "Calm down" he repeated to himself again and again "just calm down". "She calls them BASTARDS!" the boy said laughing. All the children that were there started to laugh too. Kenshin stood up and started to walk away, but the bigger kid would not let him through. "There's something better. Do you know how my mother says about women like your mother?" Kenshin stopped. "Bitch!" the boy said laughing even more. Kenshin felt his blood rise to levels it never had reached before. And before he could tell, he was already hitting the boy in the face.

"So… that's what happened." Kenshin said cleaning his tears. "I was just….too angry." He said looking at his mother. Fuu felt a knot in her throught. It was her fault after all. She knew somehow something like this could happen. But it was just too soon, they were only children. Fuu let some tears fall. Kenshin wiped them away. "Let's just go, mommy. This is not my place." He said giving her a fake smile. Fuu hugged her son. "That's not right…you were very exited about this." She said. "We can fix this." Kenshin said nothing. He really wished for this day, but now, he just hated it, he hated the children there. How could they insult his mother? Kenshin hugged Fuu back, he was not letting anyone hurt them. Anyone.

Ferio layed on his bed. Looking at the cealing and thinking. Umi was there and just told him about the machine Zazu was working on. "Do not put all your hope on it… but it might work." She said. Ferio thought about it. It was the best news he had heard for a while. "Fuu…" he said to himself. He closed his eyes and saw her smiling. He had already arrange a flight to Autozam, he couldn't wait there, besides that would make him away from Cefiro's problems… and Clef. Ferio had considered him a master a friend. But now, he couldn't even saw him. Asking him to marry another woman. Ferio Kept his eyes closed, that was as near as he could get to her. He smiled, when suddenly an image appeared. A boy, just like him, maybe he when he was younger, murdered. Ferio tried to open his eyes but couldn't. Many images started to form. Fuu's body and his body too. And at the end a figure he could not recognize, and a voice telling him, whispering. "They are going to die." Ferio opened his eyes as sweat fell from his forhead. He breathed heavily. "What was all that about?"he asked to himself realizing his body was trembling with fear.

Ufff……. Believe it or not… this took a while. I hope you liked it. Please R/R. Thanks!

Kaze


	3. The woman

Another chapter... well:

Thanks to Narri-chan!! You seemed so exited that I got contagious! YAY!

Marlene you've become really part of my stories!! You're always there!

Jobobthecandyman….. your nick is really funny!! Thanks

In this chapter I want to get more "into" Fuu's and Kenshin's relationship, as friends and mother and son. Also I'll write about Clef… poor Clef, seriously, I've got nothing against him… but sometimes someone has to represent some important "roles". Clef comes out of nowhere and smacks Kaze on the head with his satff. Laughs and goes away. Kaze is now crying.

**Can we be together?**

**Chapter 3**

**The Woman**

Fuu and Kenshin walked back home after eating at a restaurant. Fuu finally convinced Mrs Tsume to give Kenshin another chance, but there was a catch, Kenshin had to stay after school to help his teacher with some chores, as punishment. Of course the other kid was staying too.

Kenshin walked silently by his mother's side, giving her his hand. "Mom?" he said soflty. Fuu turned to see him. "Yes?"

"It would have been terrible if I just had used my powers. Wouldn't it?" he said looking at the floor. Fuu looked at him and sighed. Kenshin had special powers. Magical powers. What else would someone expect from a magic knight's and cefirian's child? However, they were different. Fuu couldn't use her magic on Earth, and Kenshin could. That made Fuu a little bit uneasy at first.

There were many times, in the beginning, where Kenshin just did some magic without wanting to. Fuu tried her best to teach him how to use them and to control them. But still, sometimes Kenshin couldn't control his magic. That was the main reason she wouldn't let him go to school or to other very populated places.

Fuu smiled and walked Kenshin into a park that was on the way. They sat on a bench and Kenshin watched his mother looking at the sky. She was smiling. Kenshin was afraid she would get VERY upset with him, specially knowing how much she hated violence. Still, she was comprehensive.

"Yes, it would have been a disaster. But then, we can be happy." She said smiling at him. Kenshin blinked. "How so?" he asked. Fuu opened her eyes and kissed Kenshin on his cheek.

"Because you didn't do magic."she said "Which means, that even though you were very angry, you controlled yourself, as best as you could." Kenshin smiled. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Still…" Fuu said looking at some children running with their parents. "…it was not right what you did." She said sternly. Kenshin looked at his feet. "I know…I am sorry mom." He said really meaning it. Fuu knew so, yet…

She sighed. "You are not playing videogames on a week." She said. "And you better not do that again, not even because of me." Kenshin was going to protest, but knew he diserved it. He nodded. "I don't like the way they talk… and the things they say." He said frowning at the remembrance of the things they said.

"I know." Fuu said. "But they know nothing from us… they will not understand." Kenshin nodded. "My dad… I hope he was here." Kenshin said. Fuu looked at him sadly and hugged him. He was her treasure, the only way she felt near Ferio, the product of their love. "Me too…me too."

"Ferio. Politics ARE important. Whether you like it or not. It is your duty as Prince to think of Cefiro." Clef said pacing from one side to another. Ferio was sitting on the throne apparently not paying much attention to the mage.

Clef sighed. He wasn't trying to ruin Ferio's life, he was actually trying to protect him, protecting from suffering. Clef knew too much of what was about to happen and so little about the facts. Fuu dissapeared and as soon as that happened he started having dreams. Dreams where Fuu… Clef tried to erase the memories from his head. He couldn't possibly tell Ferio. It was a very difficult decision for him to make, but for Clef… Cefiro was and always will be his priority.

Umi was there with them and watched the mage. He looked so worried. She'd never seen him like that. She sighed, still there was no way he was going to make Ferio marry another woman. Fuu and Ferio were meant to be, just as Hikaru and Lantis, and Ascot and her. Umi closed her eyes. "Fuu…where are you?" she thought. She really missed her, not having her around made things so…unatural. "If you were just here…"

"Ferio!!!" Zazu entered opening very violently the doors. "…Ehem! I mean…Prince!" he corrected himself seeing the menacing look on the mages eyes. Ferio stood up. This had to be good news. Zazu breathed heavily, apparently he had run all the way from the landing area to the throne room.

"Good news?" Ferio asked trying not to look very enthusiastic although he was feeling his heart on his throught. Umi felt the same. Zazu smiled but said nothing.

"OH!!!! ON THE NAME OF GOD! JUST SPIT IT OUT!" she said almost killing Zazu with her voice. Clef didn't understand, for he was (obviously) not informed on the news of zazu inventing a machine to get to Earth.

"Well…" Zazu said taking his time. "….it might work now, but you can only travel to Earth, and there is no warranty on a trip back." He said pointing out the last fact. Umi smiled and Ferio almost hugged Zazu all out of happiness. Clef just got his eyes very wide.

"You are not…going." He managed to say. Ferio didn't pay attention. As zazu continued.

"Ferio… I mean Prince. This is serious. Remember we don't know if Fuu is there…" he said. Ferio nodded. He was right. But the chances of her been in another place were few, besides, going there was at least better than waiting on Cefiro.

"But he said you might not come back!" Clef said not believing his ears. Ferio turned to him. This time he was not mad or angry at the mage. He smiled. " Clef, please… if you ever felt something towards me and Fuu, let me go." The mage looked at him. "You don't understand Ferio…" he said closing his eyes. He wasn't going to be able to stop the young prince. And he really cared for Fuu, the young magic knight that fought for his country….

Fuu watched Kenshin play on the park's games alone. Even though she had told him to find some friends, he just refused. They were supposed to be at home right now, but Kenshin had insisted. And Fuu saw no harm. She was thinking about what happened. His son, a bastard….how could some people say that? The she remembered. She looked at the sky and saw it was already darkening. The message...

Fuu ran toward the place Kenshin was playing. "Kenshin! Let's go!" she said. Kenshin watched his mother and found some fear on her voice.

"Is something the matter?" he asked giving her his hand. Fuu gave him a weak fake smile. "It is getting dark." She said. When suddenly, someone stood in front of them. Fuu and Kenshin stopped and were about to evade the person when he or she drew a sword.

"Here is her adress and phone number." Umi said giving Ferio everything she could to Ferio. Hikaru smiled and gave him a letter, it was from Umi and her, to Fuu. She smiled.

"Please, tell her that we love her and that we miss her." Hikaru said giving Ferio a big hug. Ferio nodded. "I will." Umi smiled. "You are going to find her… have faith."she said as she hesitantly hugged him too.

Everyone at the castle was there to see how Ferio on an attempt to get to Earth, was going to use Zazu's machine. Clef just watched form behind. This was not good. Faith… destiny no one could run away form it. But he really hoped Fuu and Ferio may escape from it.

Ferio smiled at the mage and entered to the machine. Clef prayed to princess Emeraude that she would protect her brother.

Fuu ran as fast as she would with Kenshin on her arms. The person was running right behind her. As soon as the person, apparently a woman, drew her sword, Kenshin, unwillingly cast a spell on her and tumbled her on the floor. That gave Fuu time to run away, but now they were been chased. Kenshin looked at he woman behind them. Her eyes… Kenshin had never seen that gaze. It felt like…murder. The woman suddenly smiled at him, before jumping really high and landing in front of a desperate Fuu. The young mother stopped. She let go Kenshin and positioned him behind her. That woman was not "normal" and she didn't look friendly.

"Give me the child." She said blankly. No feeling at all on her voice. Fuu looked at her stunned. Fuu's mind for the first time in years was blank. Fuu stood protectivly in front of her son protecting him.

"What do you want?" she asked, she didn't wanted to have a fight. The woman didn't answer. Kenshin was holding tight to his mother's skirt. He was afraid, afraid something might happen to them. Afraid something might happen to his mom.

Fuu's breath was heavy. How would she get out of this? Fuu waited to the answer of the woman, who apparently was enjoying seeing her so desperately. Fuu's eyes turned pleading, that woman couldn't take away her boy.

"Give me the child." The woman repeated. No sign of feelings at all. "Or I'll kill you and then I'll get him by myself."

"NO! Don't you dare touch my mommy!" Kenshin said behind his mother, eyes menacing and a spell already on its way.

OMG! A cliffhanger! I should go and kill myself…

Well, winter vacations… at last, meaning that… I'll get to write more… (yeah right… I'll probably be just on me bed playing videogames and thinking "Oh my stories! ………….. ˆ­ˆ…...later")

Kidding! I really mean to write more… though in this story in particular… it depends on you. Hope you liked it… suggestions, flames… jokes, anything????? Please review!

Kaze


	4. Fuu and Ferio

I was not going to be that mean and leave you all with the cliffhanger…. soooo here you are…

**Can we be together?**

Chapter 4 

Fuu opened the door of her apartement. She was carrying an unconcious Kenshin on her arms. She turned on all the lights and made sure no one was on her apartment. After making sure it was safe. Fuu put her son on his bed, got off his shoes and gave him a kiss on his forehead. He was alright. Fuu looked at him and then walked to the door of the small room. She saw at her house, a billion questions appearing inside her head. She started to tremble as she finally collpased. Crying silently she crawled on the floor next to the door.

Fuu remembered what happened. Kenshin cast a spell that made the woman go. The spell was so powerful that the little boy lost concious out of energy. Fuu was useless. More importanly, Kenshin had hurt someone because of her.. twice in a day. Fuu closed her eyes as the feeling hurt deep inside her heart. She didn't know what to do. She could have gone to her sister's house, or her parent's house… but she would only risk them. The woman was after Kenshin.

Fuu felt lonely, desperate and useless. If only she had her powers. If only "he" was there. "Ferio…" she whispered. "…oh Ferio. I need you so much…" she sobbed as the night covered the city of Tokyo.

Mr Hououji was surprised to hear the bell. It was, after all, two in the morning. It had to be important. He asked who was it. In response a man's voice came in asking for his younger daughter. Mr Hououji blinked. "Fuu?" he asked. Fuu's father opened the door to meet a young man. Maybe on his twenties dressed with funny clothes. But for his surprise, he looked so much like his grandson.

"She is not here." Mr Hououji said giving the stranger a cup of coffee. Ferio took it and smell it. It didn't smell that good so he put it on the table. Mr Hououji drank his coffee. Ferio looked disapointed. "So… where is she?" he asked. Mr Hououji rose his eyes. And met Ferio's. "Well… at her house." He said. "I can give you the adress, though I recommend you to wait till morning, she must be asleep." He said looking intently at Ferio. He had to be, he had to be the father of his grandson. The man his baby daughter was in love with, the one that got her heart, but he, her father had never seen before.

Ferio looked nervous. Why was Fuu on another house? Wasn't she supposed to be with her parents? At least he felt happy, happier than ever. She was on Earth. No matter if she was not in that house, she was there and he would see her shortly.

"I'd rather go and look for her. You know… I haven't seen her for five years." Ferio said. Fuu's father nodded. "Yes, certainly, but still, wondering at this time of the night is dangerous, and besides… I've told you.. she must be asleep. Also, you need to rest."

Fuu's father had heard from Fuu the story. Kenshin's father was not able to be by her side, just because. That was the first version of the story. When Kenshin was born and the blood of his grandson was extremly rare, and Fuu had asked him to do something about it at the hospital so no one would know. She had told that Ferio was a man from another world. A world where, apparently, Hikaru Shidou and Umi Ryusaki were. But she was stuck there.

He had to admit that at first he couldn't believe it. Not even with Kenshin's blood examples. Now….

"I insist sir." Ferio said too eager. "You have to understand… even if she is asleep, even if it's late, I must go." He said standing up. Fuu's father was about to say something when a woman's voice came from the kitchen's door.

"Then, it may be better for us to call her. So she can come, it'll be easier since we do not have a car and she does. She'll arrive sooner." The woman said. Fuu's mother. Ferio introduced himself and thanked the couple for everything.

Fuu was fast asleep when the phone rang. She was sleeping with Kenshin. Her arms wrapped around his little body. She was afraid something might happen. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 2:30 am. She robbed her eyes, when suddenly a struck of fear hit her. People didn't call at that time just because.

She stood up and got the phone. "Hououji…"

"Fuu?" a voice came from the phone. Fuu blinked.

"Mom?"

"I'm sorry I awoke you."

"It's alright. Is something the matter? It's too early."

"I need you to come here. Now."

Fuu looked at the phone.

"Mom…are you sure everything is alright?"

"Yes, yes do not worry. Just come here."

"Can't it wait till tomorrow…I… I can't leave Kenshin alone."

"Even better, bring him along." Fuu was confused.

"Okay…fine I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Great!"

"Bye bye" Mrs Hououji said as she hung up. Ferio looked confused at Fuu's mother… what did she mean by "bring him along"? and why hadn't she let him speak with her?

"It is not romantic!" Mrs Hououji told him.

Fuu drove cautiously. She was afraid another maniac would come out of nowhere to hurt her son. She didn't like the idea of going to her parents house, not in her actual condition. But her mother has always be rational and serious. It was a big deal if she called her at that time of the morning. She saw at the back seat. Kenshin was still asleep.

She parked the car in front of a big house. She stopped the engine and, making sure no one was there, she walked to the door carrying her son. To her surprise, her father was already waiting for her. He kissed her and took Kenshin off her.

"I'll take him to the leaving room. You better go to the kitchen." He said.

Fuu found all this strange, but obeyed. She kissed Kenshin on his cheek and went off to the kitchen. Her father looked at her and smiled.

Fuu entered the kitchen expecting to find her mother, but instead, there was a man. A shape she was all too familiar. Fuu's eyes widened as she got closer to see him. He was apparently trying to figure out how the oven worked when he turned to see her. Fuu's legs trembled and tears formed on her eyes. "Ferio…" she managed to say. Ferio looked at her with surprise and without saying a thing he embraced her.

Fuu felt his arms around her body. His breath over her head. His heart… it was not a dream. It was him. Fuu let her tears flow and hugged him back. Ferio smelled her hair. He felt like in heaven. He had wished for this for five years, and finally they were together. He thouhgt that, maybe, because of time, things may have felt akward, but it wasn't like that. It was exaclty as he remebered. So, without fear he rose her chin with his hand, he looked into her eyes. Her beautiful eyes and kissed her lips softly. A gift from the gods. She returned the kiss as he grabed her waist and drew her closer to his body.

Fuu got her arms around his neck as they deepen the kiss, as if no time had pass at all. As if it was just yesterday when they last kissed. All the passion they'd been keeping for five years. All their love transmited in one kiss. Fuu broke the kiss as she put her hand on his cheek and smiled. That day was the worst ever, but somehow, Ferio made it. And he was there for her, once again. Her support, her soulmate. And she would never be able to thank him enough.

Ferio brushed away some hair back to her ear, looking at her. "Fuu…" he said at last.

"Ferio, I was… I've missed you so much." She said hugging him again. Ferio hold her.

"I know… I've missed you to… like hell. But now we are together, that's what matters." Fuu nodded and smiled. "How?" she asked suddenly realizing he was there and not the other way around.

Ferio smiled. "We must thank Zazu, for his incredible brain." He said hugging her. Fuu smiled. Fuu rested her head on his chest when suddenly she realized of something. She got away form him. Ferio didn't know.

"What is it?" he said concerned. Fuu looked at him… how to tell him?

"Ferio… I need… I need you to come with me." She said taking his hand and dragging him to the leaving room.

Ferio walked behind Fuu wondering what was it? When they got to te leaving room he saw a figure of someone sleeping on the couch. The figure was that of a child. Fuu smiled and got near the boy. She carefully drove Ferio near her. Ferio didn't understand what was all about until he saw the boy.

There, lit by a fade light, lied a boy. A boy with green hair, a boy that resembled just to him. Ferio then got it. And looked at Fuu's eyes. Tears forming on his eyes. He looked at the boy again.

"He…he is our..?" he managed to ask. Fuu smiled and nodded gently.

"Our son…" he finished. He got on his knees right beside the couch. And gently touched the boy's cheek.

He turned to Fuu and hold her hand. "I am a father…" he said, a smile appearing on his face.

On the other side of the room. Fuu's parents watched the couple… at last her daughter would be happy. And they thanked whatever force made that wish come true.

…. This is sooooooooooo sweet!!!!!! See???? I wasn't THAT bad… I posted right after the other one… in case someone might had collapsed at the cliffhanger of last chapter and thought I was going to post until who knows when.

A gift for Thanksgiving day!!! (wait a minute…. I am not from the US… what the … lets just all celebrate!!!!!)

Kaze


	5. Reunion

Sop, another chapter… I most tell you that I won't be able to write until, let's say, December 10. So I wanted to post this before this like two weeks period of no writing.

Another thing, I am very happy to have all the reviews I've received, so I wante dto thank you:

Jo-chan-ANIME

angel heart9

Narri-chan

Forever-Amarfi

joebobthecamdyman

all you thanks for your reviews!!!!!! Because of you guys I can keep on writing.

So then again: I do not own MKR, Clamp owns the series… however Kenshin and the story are mine, so please, anything you'd like to do with them just please tell me.. you can e.mail me and there shall be no problem.

So well, I apologize because the chapter may be a little shorter than the other ones… but then again, I suddenly got many things to do. (sad)

Well: ENJOY!

**Can we be together?**

**Chapter 5**

**Reunion**

Ferio opened his eyes and found himself on a room different from his. The walls were a light green and the ceiling was white. There was a bookshelf almost full of books, it seemed that some that used to be there were put in other place. There was a simple desk with a strange machine Ferio couldn't recognize (PC). There was another bed in the other side of the room. A bed that was stuffed with Teddy Bears and dolls and every kind of toy Ferio could imagine.

He then felt something move by his side. He turned his gaze to see the woman that laid by his side. Her naked body rested peacefully against his. Her breathing was calm and sincronized with his. He smiled, that wasn't the fist time he had seen her like that, however, this time was special. He leaned to kiss her forhead. He closed his eyes as he rested his head on the pillow. Nothing could make him happier. Having Fuu with him, and now… a son. A beautiful son. He returned to see Fuu again… so peaceful.

Fuu woke up without opening her eyes. She felt the all to familiar gaze on her. She missed that, she missed when he did that, back then. She smiled as she opened her eyes to find Ferio's. He was smling at her as he just said "I love you."

Fuu felt his lips on hers as he kissed her softly. When he parted away she smiled. "I love you, Ferio."

Kenshin watched his pancakes without interest. He wasn't really hungry. His grandma and grandpa were preparing breakfast. He played with the syrup as he smiled. He had saved his mother the night before. That made him feel completely happy.

"Aren't you hungry darling?" Mrs Hououji asked serving two pancakes on his husbands plate.

"Not really, but do not worry granny, I'll eat them all." He said smiling and having a bite of his pancake. "Isn't moomy awake yet? It's late." He said as he chewd his breakfast. His grandparents looked at each other and smiled.

"She must be tired. But I am sure she'll be coming to have breakfast soon." Mr Hououji said. Kenshin nodded as he continued eating.

Ferio watched Fuu as she told him everything about their little son. His age and birthdays, his first steps, his first words. Ferio saw how Fuu smiled everytime she said something about their son. He smiled, even though he felt terrible for not having been by her side and Kenshin's he felt happy to see her like that. Kenshin had obviously been her support when he was not there. She seemed so proud of their son, and soon Ferio felt proud too.

"So he was able to enter a year early. He will be studing with older children, but I don't think that will be a problem for him." Fuu said . She stopped and smiled at Ferio who was smiling at her too. Ferio kissed her gently on the lips.

"He is a great kid." Ferio said taking her on his arms. Fuu giggled as he started to tickle her.

"Ferio stop!" she said laughing. He stopped and they laid on the bed laughing.

"Did you ever thought we would be doing… well you know what on YOUR room?" he said teasingly. Fuu blushed and smiled. She hadn't. Fuu gave a small laugh. She felt happier than ever, for some seconds she thought nothing could ruin her life now, until she remembered. Fuu gasped as she sat on her bed. Ferio looked at her puzzled.

"Ferio…." She said. "…Ferio, there is something you need to now." She said suddenly very serious. Ferio took her hands into his.

"What is it?"

"Oh! Mom is certainly late, the pancakes will get cold." Kenshin said standing up. "I'm going to wake her up." He said. Mr Hououji watched him run toward the stairs.

"Kenshin! Wait! Lets just wait for her." He said. Walking to the kitchen's door. Kenshin stopped.

"But it is late." He said rubbing his eye.

"I know..it is just that…" his grandfather said. "…besides…" he said smiling. " …she must be busy."

"Busy with what?" Kenshin asked.

"Well, some one we were all waiting for came, so she must be busy talking…" Mrs Hououji started.

"WE were waiting? Were we waiting for someone?" the little boy asked puzzled.

Mr Hououji smiled. "Were YOU, Kenshin?" Kenshin's eyes got wide open as his grandfather said this. Kenshin looked at his grandparents.

"My…my father…" he said almost in a whisper. Fuu's parents nodded smiling as Kenshin started running up to the rooms.

"She was not from Earth." Fuu said as she finished getting on her clothes. Ferio was sitting on the bed thoughtful.

"This woman and the message on your "thing", they are not coincidental." He said rubbing his head. He was worried about this. He remebered his vision, and then Clef's attitude. He didn't want to scare Fuu but…

"Fuu…there is something…" he said satnding up. "…back at Cefiro, I had a strange vision… I was not dreaming, but it certainly felt that way. Anyway, I saw awful things… you and, Kenshin, I mean… maybe it was a warning, we must be careful." He said hugging her.

Fuu nodded. "I don't want anything to happen to our son, or you." She said holding at his shirt.

"I know, don't worry, everything will be fine. I promise." He said kissing her head. She smiled and felt safe again, when they heard Kenshin's voice coming up the stairs.

"Mommy! Dad has come back! He is here!" the little boy said as he opened the door. He found Fuu hugging a man. They parted as soon as he entered. Kenshin gave some steps near the couple and watched the man beside his mother. Fuu smiled and kneeled in front of her son. Ferio watched Kenshin, they both looked at each other. They were definetly alike. Same green hair, same childish face and tanned skin. The only difference were their eyes, Kenshin had greenish-golden eyes. A strange color.

Kenshin looked at his father for some seconds before smiling. Ferio sighed, he was afraid Kenshin might be a little aprehensive at first, but he was smiling.

"Kenshin, this is Ferio, you dad." She said smiling. Kenshin nodded smiling.

"You came, at last." He said. Ferio kneeled too by his side rubbing his head smiling.

"Yeah…I'm sorry it took this long." Ferio said. Kenshin's eyes started to fill with tears when he suddenly hugged Ferio. The young father was surprised to fill the boy's touch, but soon his eyes were filled with tears too. He hugged his son as Fuu watched her most precious beings be together at last.

"Clef please stop being this nervous!" Umi said, she was sitting on a seat in front of the mage's throne. Ascot and Hikaru were there too. They were all worried because Cefiro's mage was acting strange ever since Ferio left. (a day or so…)

Clef watched Umi and smiled. "I never meant to worry you." He said then returned to think.

Umi and Hikaru shared worried looks. "Clef, if something is wrong you must tell us." Said Hikaru.

"Yeah! We are the Magic Knights, remember? The ones supposed to protect thi land?" Umi said. Clef looked at the two young women. If things were to be as he had forsaw, everyone was in danger.

"There is nothing we can do. We were safe when Ferio was here, now that he is there, with Fuu…" he thought to himself. "…it all depends on them."

Well…. That will end this chapter… I hope you liked it.

So I´ll see you again with chapter 6!!!!

Kaze


	6. Attacked!

Hi everyone! I am back, with another chapter, this will probably be short, because I am truly tired. But that doesn't mean it will be bad. (I hope so….)

Well, I wanted to thank everyone that has reviewed even though I couldn't write for like two weeks. Another thing, I am not sure how Cephiro should be spelled. Here on Mexico, they spell it Cefiro, and I investigated the real name of the car the name was inspired in and found out they spell it Cefiro (nissan cefiro)….and there is no "ph" on japanese…however, in the english version of the manga, they spell it Cephiro… soooooo since I am writing in english I feel the correct thing would be to spell it as the manga. Sorry everyone for that! (Thanks Repori!)

Anyway! MKR is not mine. (just kenshin… and the story…) you know all the speech…

I hope you like it… and you must be thinking "she speaks too much…" hehe… I'm off!

**Chapter 6 **

"**Attacked!"**

"And that's a tiger!" Kenshin said pointing at the animal inside the cage. Ferio smiled and let his son pull him through the zoo. Fuu watched them. It had been two weeks since Ferio arrived and nothing bad had happened. Kenshin enjoyed showing Ferio all the city, even though he could only do it on weekends and at the afternoons, for he had to go to school.

Ferio had enjoyed this last weeks as he had never before. He had Fuu all day by his side, she worked almost all morning, but he was always able to be there. He also had learned a lot about Earth, thanks to his son. He finally felt complete, he had lost his parents and Emeraude, but had his own family now. He smiled as Kenshin draged him in front of another cage.

"That's a lion…" Kenshin said pointing at the sleeping animal. Ferio looked at it. "It looks like the…ummm, tiger?" he said confused.

"Yeah! They are both felines." Kenshin said starting to walk to another cage. Ferio looked at Fuu with a puzzled look. "What are felines?" Fuu giggled.

"How about a picture?" he said raising her camera.

"Yes!" Kenshin said draging his father in front of the lion's cage as he possed as if he was attcking the sleeping animal. Ferio imitated him. Fuu smiled and took the picture. It was a perfect day.

"He's already asleep?" Ferio asked. He was sitting on a couch watching the pictures Fuu took that day. She smiled and nodded. "He is a fast sleeper. Just like you." She sais sitting by his side and kissing him on the cheek. He gave a small laugh. "That's not true." He lied.

"This pictures are perfect." He said watching them once again. Fuu smiled and took the ones he had already seen. "Yes, it is like living the day all the way around." He grapped his arm around her shoulder. "Time for us to sleep too." He said yawning. "He leaves you exhausted, doesn't he?" she said smiling. Ferio nodded as he closed his eyes.

Clef looked at Umi and Hikaru. They were speachless and hurt. He understood their feelings, after all he diserved to be hated after hiding the truth all that time.

"How could you say nothing to Ferio?" Umi asked approaching the mage.

"It would have just hurt him more." He said, he didn't dare to look at the young knight.

"But, a son? I mean, he deserved to know." She said almost losing her temper. She was trying to control herself.

"He was suffering enough for Fuu, why make him suffer more?" he said, trying to explain his intensions. Umi looked at him, maybe he was right, but still.

"What matters now is their safety. You mentioned they were in danger." Hikaru said. Clef nodded.

"They are, but as I already told you…there is nothing you can do." He said closing his eyes. "All we can do, is wait, for only one of two things will happen…"

Ferio was dreaming of his new life, Fuu by his side and Kenshin. It was a nice dream, until he was awaken by a tough noise. He opened his eyes as he felt Fuu's body awaken too. He looked at him trying to find the noise. They both heard another noise, footsteps, from the kitchen. Ferio stood up and indicated Fuu to go to Kenshin's room. She didn't want to leave him, but knew she had to go and get Kenshin. She walked silently toward her son's room as Ferio walked to the kitchen.

His steps were silent and he was sure the intruder hadn't heard him. He sneaked into the kitchen without being noticed. The intruder was a woman. She was looking for something, and she carried a sword. Ferio gulped, he got nervous, nothing could get wrong now, not now. He thought had the advantage, but he was wrong. Behind him, a shadow appeared and without giving the young prince the chance to react, hit him on the head. Ferio fell to the floor, but he had not lose conciousness. He tried to stood up as fast as he could. How could he had been so reckless?

The man that had hit him smiled. The woma turned around and laugh.

"Pathetic, even from the prince of Cephiro." She said smiling. Ferio looked at her. She knew who he was. Fuu was hearing from behind, hidden on the leaving room, which was next to the kitchen. She had Kenshin on her arms. The little boy looked at his mother scared. They needed to do something. Fuu left Kenshin hiding behind the couch. They couldn't get out, for the door was crossing the kitchen. But she had to help Ferio.

She watched as the man started to talk to Ferio. "Where is th kid?" he asked. Ferio looked at him. They were still after Kenshin. Ferio looked at the man and smiled. "You think I'd tell you?" the man smiled and looked at the woman.

"If you appreciate your life…" he said clenching his fists and smiling. Ferio smiled back. "Try me." He said. In that instant the man tried to hit Ferio once more, but this time Ferio was alert and was able to block the first two blows very easily. Ferio returned the favor and hit the man directly on the face. The man got onto the floor. The woman then got off her sword and tried to hit Ferio. Ferio evaded the blow.

Fuu heard the fight. She couldn't stand the fact that Ferio was there fighting alone. Risking his life. She closed her eyes. "Why? Why can't I use my powers?" she asked to herslef.

The woman was able to hit Ferio on the side. Ferio stood up. He breathed heavily. The man was starting to recover. He had little time. The woman smiled. "I am not here for you, little prince… give me the boy."

"Never!" he said as he prepared to evade the woman's blow. But he was not fats enough. Fuu and Kenshin heard Ferio's silent scream as he was hit on the other side of the body. He felt blood on his hands. She was too fast. "I can not lose…" he thought.

"You see, now you are going to leave that young lady alone." The woman said smiling approaching Ferio. Ready to stab Ferio one last time. But she was not able to do it. The woman felt a gale of wind cut her body and realized she needed to get out of there. When the wind stopped she saw Fuu standing by Ferio's side. She felt her body weaken as the last she saw was the boy, running toward his father.

Ok! I know this is short, but I just ended finals and I'm am REALLY sleepy, I appologize.

However, I now have time to write, so you won't wait too long fot the next chapter… hopefully, I'll have it in one day.

Thanks for reading and please review!

Kaze


	7. Trigger

I am REALLY happy because there are plenty reviews!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Narri-chan

Repori

Marlenny

Zodia 1281

Jo-chan ANIME

And everyone else, because of you I really like writing the story!

Yay! So another chapter…….

Magic Knight Rayearth is not mine… just Kenshin and the story… wait….well, Narri-chan wants to become Kenshin's new babysitter so if there are no objections maybe she can have some authority on him 8 ).

Enjoy!!!!

Chapter 7

"Trigger"

"We will need to interrogate them." Ferio said as he finished to tie the two strangers. They were both uncouncisous. Ferio cleaned his forehead, he was sweating. Fuu was sitting on the couch with Kenshin on her arms.

"Yes." She said looking at the floor. Ferio watched her. "Hey, are you alright?" he said approaching to her. Kenshin smiled. "Yes mom, you should be happy, you defeated that woman and can use your magic again! But more important, you saved dad!" Fuu smiled at her son. If it wasn't for her magic Ferio's wounds would have been mortal. However Ferio was there, standing by her side. She was happy, still…

"I am happy." She said smiling at them. "But I am still worried. These people are looking for you."

"But now they are our prisoners." Ferio said giving her a smile. Fuu smiled back and nodded. She was still very worried. Something was not good, she could feel it. Ferio hugged her and their son.

"Everything will be alright. Promise." He said kissing them both on the head. Fuu smiled and Kenshin hugged his dad.

"Can I ask them why they're here? Or maybe I can ask them where they're from." Kenshin said pretty exited. Ferio and Fuu exchanged glances. Ferio lifted Kenshin to his arms.

"Well, you see little one… I don't think that will be possible." He said rubbing his head. Kenshin looked at him. "Why not?" he asked disapointed. Fuu stood up.

"Because this is no place for you Kenshin. This is serious, not a game, interrogating someone that want's to hurt you, I don't want you to be here." She said her tone serious. Kenshin knew that tone. He was going to protest, but knew it would be useless. Fuu could be very strict sometimes.

"Ow…" he said. Ferio smiled. "Hey, this is for your own good, ok?" he said smiling again. "We'll take care, you go to your room, and take this in case anything happens." Ferio said giving Kenshin his magic orb (the one fuu and ferio share at the anime series). Kenshin looked at it and smiled. "Mom has the other one…" he said smiling. Fuu smiled and kissed her son.

"Now go to your bedroom." She said. Kenshin looked at the two villians that were after him one last time and then he went off to his room. Fuu sighed.

"This was not the kind of life I wanted him to live." She said looking sadly at the floor. Ferio hugged her. "I know, neither did I. But we will fix this, and then, we will be living as happy as we were this past weeks." Fuu kissed him. "You are my strength." She said smiling. "I was not able to cast any spell until I saw you there, on the verge of death." She said remembering. She had felt the magic again on her veins when Ferio was in harm. Now she could do any spell again, just as before.

"I wonder why you couldn't before." He said looking at her. Fuu didn't know. "Which makes me think. Why were you transported here and the portal got closed? Could any of these be related? Kenshin, the portal, these people…" he said thinking. Fuu nodded.

"They have to." She said. "Something is wrong. Very wrong." She said thoughtful, trying to link everything. She then recalled something. "You said something about Clef-san." She said suddenly. Ferio looked at her.

"Yeah… he wanted me to marry another woman. I can't believe him!" Ferio said frowning.

"Not that, something, he didn't want you to come. Why?" she said. "I know Clef-san, there should be a logical reason." She said looking at Ferio. Ferio tried to remember.

"He said something about, that we were in danger, but I've already told you. I didn't pay much attention to him." He said.

Fuu thought for a moment. "Ferio, Clef-san never told you I was pregnant." She said. Ferio turned to see Fuu. "What do you mean? He didn't know." Fuu looked at Ferio, sad eyes met his. "He did. He was the one that told me, moments before I was transported here." She said. Ferio's face turned pale. "He knew, and he said nothing!?" he said his voice filled with anger. "WHY?!" he said looking at Fuu.

Fuu put her hand on his shoulder. "I knew he wouldn't, I was sure. When he told me he looked sad. More over, I always thought he wouldn't tell you, since that would make you sad. When I was here and couldn't go back to Cephiro, I realized Clef-san already knew that was going to happen." She said trying to calm down Ferio.

Ferio looked at her. Clef knew, and said nothing. And he was the last one to see Fuu before she disappeared. And he knew they were in danger. "He… will need to explain many things, if I ever see him again…" Ferio said. Fuu kissed him softly on the lips.

"We need to know what is going on. It appears Kenshin was a trigger for something." She said.

"A trigger?" a voice came from behind. The man had already awaken. He was smiling. "No, not just a trigger, he is everything." He spit at the floor. Fuu and Ferio watched him confused.

Ferio walked toward the man. "Explain yourself." He commanded. The man looked at the young prince and gave a small laugh. "For what? You all are going to die anyway." He said. Fuu looked around them. She was afraid another person could have find his way inside the house. Ferio frowned. This was not going to be easy. "Tell me what you know and you'll suffer less." Ferio said. Menacing the man with his fist. The man laughed even louder.

"You think I am afraid of you!?" the man said. "I am the one that has the information. You can kill me if you want to. I won't speak." He said smiling at Ferio. Feiro smiled too. He knew this kind of person. He looked at Fuu as he walked inside her room. Fuu watched hi return with Kenshin's wood sword (remember he studied kendo). The man looked at Ferio. Ferio smiled and raised the sword.

"Then I'll do it. You see, we've got the lady, and even if you two don't speak I can always protect my son, and Fuu will also, she is a Magic Knight. We are not afraid of you either. We can always escape and fight and we will win. But you my friend, are stuck here, and you can't do a damn thing. You are a burden for us. It is better if you are dead." The man stared at Ferio, fear suddely raising through his body. "Bingo." Ferio thought for himself. He then swept the sword in order to hit the man's head directly with all of his strength.

"NO! WAIT!" the man yelled in desperation. "I…I'll speak…" the man stammered. Ferio smiled. "You sure? I can always ask the lady." He said menacing the man with the sword. The man nodded sweat falling form his hair.

Fuu smiled. Ferio risked a lot. But it worked out. She approached the man. She hated violence, and the fact of having a prisoner on her house was of no delight, but they had tried to kill her, Kenshin and the man she loved. There was no way out.

"So…" she said looking into the man's eyes. "why are you looking for my son?" she asked, her voice calm as if nothing was truly happening. The man hesitated. "He… he is….you should have noticed by now!" he said breathing fast. "He is different. Even for your standards." He said pointing at Ferio with his glance. "Yeah, we know, so what?" Ferio said sitting on the floor. The man looked at the couple, they looked so serene, and confident. He felt his sweat run through his head. "He… he will be powerful." The man said between whispers. "That's why… that's why we want him… to get his powers."

Fuu and Ferio watched the man. They knew Kenshin was going to be powerful. It was obvious. But get his powers? "What do you mean by getting his powers?" asked Ferio.

The man looked at him. "Sacrifice him in order to…in order to…" the man looked at them. Fuu and Ferio looked at the man seriously. The man smiled. "…to destroy Cephiro. His power can do that, but we need him dead in a sacrifice… you will be able to do nothing." He said as he suddenly started to laugh. The woman had awaken and watched the couple with hate.

"How did you get your powers?" she asked looking at Fuu. The green knight looked at the woman. "Ferio was about to die… I wouldn't allow that to happen." She said calmly.

Wow!!!! Fuu is great!!!!!!!! Hahahah, …………!!!!!!!!:…….. ejem…. I am sorry..

So did you like it??? I know… short again.. but I was fast!

Well take care!!!

kaze


	8. Kidnap, Cops and the Man that does not E

AN: Ok... so this took a long time to come... I am sorry. My internet provider had some mayor problems and then Christmas and New Year and until now the inspiration returned to me…. I really hope you like this. 

By te way: thanks to all of you that had reviewd, I REALLY love to read all the things you tell me

**Dragon Swordmaster**: I will gladly tell you about the story of Magic Knight Rayearth if you wish. I can not possibly post it here because… well this is "Can we be together?" and everything, but if you really want it, I can send it to you by e-mail. Just remember, there WILL be spoilers and everything so be aware of that.

So… as you know I do not own MKR, only this story, and Kenshin, and Misa and Hiroshi and you don't know who are these people and I better shut up….

ENJOY!

Chapter 8 

**"Kidnap, Cops and a Man that does not Exist"**

Kenshin was wondering through the halls of the school. Not knowing exaclty where to go, he was just waisting time until lunch time would be over. He was inmerse in his thoughts, remembering last night, when the woman and a man attacked them. He sighed. He was glad his mother had regained her powers, and he was very exited. The magic she used seemed so wonderful for him that he had thought about that often during the class. He continued walking until he heard someone calling him.

"Kenshin-chan!" a girl called form behind. She was running exitedly and waved her hand. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was his same age. A girl he met the day after the fight. She was not a clssmate, for she studied a year before him.

She stopped in front of him breathing heavily. Kenshin smiled. She was his only friend in the school. After the fight, Kenshin decided he didn't like school that much. He even really didn't want to return. But Fuu had insisted, and afterwards, Ferio insisted too. Kenshin knew they were right, but still, he didn't feel comfortable around the children there.

"Hi, Misa-san." He said smiling. "Kenshin-chan, you were walking alone again!" she said frowning and putting her hands on her hips. "I…I am sorry… I was just…" he said embarrased. "You were walking alone! You could have wait for me!" she said. "It is not healthy to be all alone." Kenshin smiled.

They spent the rest of their lunch time walking and playing. Kenshin enjoyed been with her, and many children started to tease them. But Kenshin wouldn't care, Fuu had told him that he shouldn't pay attention to certain comments, and that he was the only one that could really judge the comments that could help him become a better person, and the ones that one just had to drop and ignore.

Lunch time was almost over when suddenly Misa asked Kenshin about his parents. "I am really glad your dad was able to come and visit. Will he stay and live with you forever?" she said eating the remainings of her apple. Kenshin smiled. Fuu and Ferio had told him that they were going to be together and that nothing would separate them. Kenshin nodded. "Yes, we are, there's no way dad will leave us." He said prudly. "Did I tell you that he is VERY good with the sword?" he said his eyes shinning with exitement. Misa started to giggle. "No… not today. But you told me yesterday, and the day before that and the day before that…" she said as Kenshin blushed and satrted to laugh. "You may be able to meet him today, he is coming to the parents meeting." He said smiling. Misa smiled back."I am very exited! I can't wait to meet your father, is he really just like you?" she asked. Kenshin rubbed his head in embarassment nodding.

"Well, I guess I have to go to my classroom now." Misa said standing up. Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Me too, though I really would love to skip class. I hate being there." He said looking at the other children going inside the classrooms. Misa hit him softly on the side. "You shouldn't! Remember you are going to spend the rest of your life at school." She pointed out. Kenshin knew that. "Thanks for the support." He said teasingly. Misa smiled and she started to leave. All the other children had almost gotten inside the classrooms when Kenshin saw something. Something terrible and he started running behind Misa. "Misa-san! Come hear!" he shouted as low as he could. Misa turned around and found Kenshin pulling her to the opposite direction.

"What is wrong?" she asked. "Kenshin-chan, they are going to punish us if we don't go to class!" she said a little bit scared. Kenshin said nothing. He didn't allucinated it. He saw the shadow of a man. A man carrying a sword, walking to Misa and Kenshin's classrooms. Misa was starting to worry even more, when they heard it.

"He is not here! I swear!" the voice of Kenshin's teacher could be heard. She sounded scared. Misa looked at Kenshin and he put his finger on his lips, telling her to shut up. The man was after him.

"Oh… do we really have to go to that stupid meeting?" Ferio said rubbing his eyes. Fuu was getting out the shower, a towel around her body. She looked sternly at Ferio. He smiled. He loved it when she looked at him like that. "Ok, ok, we HAVE to go."

"Ferio, it is Kenshin's school, and if there is a meeting for parents, and WE are his parents, then… we must go. Besides, he wanted _you_ to go, because then, everyone will meet his father." She said as she started to comb her hair. Ferio sighed.

"Fuu… don't you think Kenshin should go to another school?" he said as he stodd up from the bed. The sun of midday entering through the window. Fuu looked at him through the mirror. "Yes…" she said. "He is not comfortable in that school. But we will need to wait until the year ends. So he can continue with his studies accordingly." She said. Ferio nodded. "He is always saiyng how much he hates it and how much he wants to saty home with us." He said kissing her on the cheek. She smiled. "I know. But right now there are more important matters to solve." She said looking at the door. Ferio looked at it too. The tow criminals from las night were still tied up and unconsciuos on the leaving room. After interrogating them they just suddenly lost conscious for no apparent reason. Fuu was very worried about this. The only information they got was that "they" needed Kenshin to make a sacrifice in order to gain his powers and be able to destroy Cephiro. It was realy strange and funny, since, Ferio asked them if they wanted to _conquer_ Cephiro, but they repeated that what they wanted was to _destroy_ it.

Fuu looked worried. Fuu and Ferio didn't want to send Kenshin to school that day, but after thinking about it, they decided to let him go, since that way at least he could have his mind in other things other than, murderers, magic, his life at risk, etc…

Ferio kissed her softly on the lips. When they parted she was blushing. He smiled. "It's amazing that you still blush, I mean… after all we've done and everything." He said smiling, making her blush deepen. He looked at her lovingly. She was his most important thing in the world. He didn't understand how he had managed to live all those five years away from her. He only realized that it was all for this moments they were spending right now, together. And there was Kenshin, their wonderful son, Ferio felt the luckiest man in the universe. Not even the threat at the moment made him unhappy.

Fuu and Ferio arrived at the school. Fuu felt her heart jump out of her body when she saw what was going on. There were policemen and firefighters and ambulances. Ferio looked astonished at the scene before them, the school had been attacked. And even though Fuu's rational mind told her about the probability of all the things that could have happened, she was **sure** it had to be with her beloved son.

Ferio, knowing that too, hold her hand as they ran toward the school. They saw a policeman and Fuu hurried to talk to him.

"I'm sorry miss. You can't go through." The man said. "Good day." She said, her voice stammering. "Please, tell me what happened, our son studies here." She said pleadingly. Ferio nodded to the pliceman. The man looked at the couple. He hesitated. "Listen, as soon as we are finished you will be informes, right now I am not allowed to say a thing." He said trying to seem cool. Fuu's mouth opened in disbelief. She was about to say something but Ferio was faster. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! OUR SON IS IN THERE! WHAT HAPPENED?" He yelled at the cop almost throwing himself at him. "Please sir, relax, or I'll arrest you. I told you there…" but the cop was interrupted. Fuu and Ferio heard the scream of a woma. Fuu saw at her, it was Kenshin's teacher.

"YOU!" She said pointing at them, her hand trembling. "You created a MONSTER!" The paramedic trying to hold her. Fuu and Ferio watched at her, not knowing what to say. Fuu's heart satrted to beat fatser. In her head, all the pieces arranging. Kenshin had to use his magic in order to make that woman so scared. And if Kenshin used his magic it was because…

"Listen sir!" Ferio said to the cop. Trying with all his strength to control his anger. "Ok, don't tell us what happened. It's fine. But please, help us find our son, he was studying here." Fuu bit her lip. The chances of finding Kenshin there were minimun. The cop looked at her and sighed.

"Name?" he asked as he looked at the list he had on his hand. Fuu stammered. The name was not going to appear.

"Hououji… Kenshin Hououji." She said her voice trembling. Ferio was holding her. But as soon as the cop heard the name he stared at the couple and gave a step back.. "Oh uh… that was not a good sign." Feiro thought.

"Miss Hououji?" a voice came form their back. Fuu and Ferio turned to find a detective behind them. Fuu nodded. "Detective Hiroshi." He said giving her and Feiro his hand. "Please…" he said showing them to a car. The couple walked near it, the detective behind them. Fuu's mind trying to work fast. Ferio was in danger around the cops. He didn't have an id, or anything to prove he was alive.

"Miss Hououji. I am afraid I've got bad news." The detective said not looking at them. The man took a bunch of sheet of papers and started to read. "The school was attacked by a man the teachers describe as "not from this world" or "monster". A man that was looking for your son." The man said emotionless. Ferio hold Fuu's hand. "Any ideas why?" the man asked. Fuu looked puzzled at him, he was trying to make them guilty. Fuu tried to play along. The couple shook their heads. "No… ok, so, can you tell me why did the man told the teacher that you already knew he was coming?"

"Look mister…Hiroshi." Ferio said. "Stop this shit and tell us where is our son." The detective smiled and turned the pages. "According to the witnesses, the man took him after your son attacked him with _magic_." He said looking at the couple. Fuu gasped and Ferio looked at the man. This was getting out of control . "Magic?" Fuu said angry. "Are you trying to make fun of us? It's our son we are talking about." She said trying to sound hurt.

"Miss Hououji, is this man your husband?" the detective asked pointing at Ferio. Fuu looked at the detective. "Because… you see, the principal said you are single, and that the kid's father was not here. According to the people around you, no one knew the father. Now, this man right here says he is the father. Is he the father, miss Hououji?" Fuu and Ferio frowned. "Yes, he is." She said.

"Well, your name sir?" the detective said taking a pen. Ferio looked at Fuu. "Ferio." He said anger in his voice. "Ferio what?" the detective said smiling.

Fuu and Ferio satyed in silence. Fuu looked around them, a trap, they were surrounded by cops. "Miss Hououji…Ferio, I am afraid that there are some missing pieces to this story." The detective said as four cops started to arrest the couple. "You can't do this." Fuu said. "We've done nothing wrong." Fuu said menacingly looking at the detective. Ferio was trying to get off the cops.

"Miss Hououji, I have one dead teacher, another one in histerics, the murderer who was looking for your son, a security tape showing your son do something _strange, _two missing children and a man that does not exist." He said looking at Ferio. "And you are the mother of the missing weird child and the woman of the man that does not exist." Fuu was out of words.

"I believe I am on my right to do my will." He said as the cops took away Fuu and Ferio.

**AN:** So I hope you liked it. Well, I tried to be more organized in the way I present the document, hope you noticed and liked it… I also made the largets title ever… and left you in a cliffhanger… I am sorry… but that makes the story more intriguing. But don't worry, hopefully I will post next chapter really soon. Have a great year! And thanks for reading!

**Kaze**


End file.
